Bangladesh National Cadet Corps
| founder = | extinction = | merger = | merged = | type = Para-military Voluntary Reserve Defence Force | status = | purpose = | headquarters = Sector#06, Uttara, Dhaka-1230 | location = | coords = | region_served = | membership = | language = Bangla, English. | general = | leader_title = Director General (DG) | leader_name = Brig Gen Md. Murshedul Hoque, ndc, afwc, psc | leader_title2 = | leader_name2 = | leader_title3 = | leader_name3 = | leader_title4 = | leader_name4 = | key_people = | main_organ = | parent_organization = | affiliations = Bangladesh Army Bangladesh Navy Bangladesh Air Force Bangladesh Defence Forces Ministry of Defence (Bangladesh) Ministry of Education (Bangladesh) | budget = | num_staff = | num_volunteers = | website = http://bncc.gov.bd }} The 'Bangladesh National Cadet Corps (BNCC) ' is a para-military voluntary reserve defence force established to develop moral standards and leadership qualities in young men and women. Its motto is knowledge, discipline and unity. History After the establishment University of Dhaka (1921) the Corps initiated its activities under the provisions of the Indian Territorial Forces Act, 1923. Captain E. Groom was the first Adjutant of the Corps. He imparted military training to 100 students and 16 teachers in November 1927. Later University Training Corps was officially founded in June 1928. In 1943, the name of the Corps was changed to University Officers Training Corps (UOTC). The members of this Corps took part in the liberation war of Bangladesh in 1971. After independence, Bangladesh Cadet Corps comprising college students, and Junior Cadet Corps comprising junior students, were formed in addition to University Officers Training Corps. On 23 March 1979, University Officers Training Corps, Bangladesh Cadet Corps and Junior Cadet Corps were all merged by President Ziaur Rahman, he has united Bangladesh National Cadet Corps (BNCC). His vision in forming the BNCC was that the youth of the country would devote themselves in development works in peacetime and form the second line of defence forces of the country during emergency. Government order to form Bangladesh National Cadet Corps. At present, its headquarters is located in Sector 6, Uttara, Dhaka. Formation Headed by a Director General who is also a Brigadier General of Bangladesh Army, Bangladesh National Cadet Corps (BNCC) is composed of 5 Army regiments, 1 Air regiment and 1 Naval regiment. These regiments are: 1. Romna Regiment, 2. Karnaphuli Regiment, 3. Moinamati Regiment, 4. Sundorbon Regiment, 5. Mohasthan Regiment, 6. Kabodak Regiment, Air and 7. Shere Bangla Regiment, Navy. Training and activities National Cadet Corps conducts its activities with the aim of imparting military training to young people in order to develop them as a supporting force for the defence of the country, providing a second line of defence in the wake of external aggression, and developing volunteers for responding to various national disasters. Its activities include: military training (military tactics, cartography, organisation and administration); small arms training and firing; blood donation; tree plantation; rendering help and assistance as volunteers during natural calamities; arranging special training programme to help people succeed in different competitive examinations; participating in mass literacy programme; and assisting the police during international sports and traffic weeks. A cadet belonging to National Cadet Corps is entitled to voluntary participation in the month-long Victory Day Camp, Central Annual Training Camp and in military training free of cost. Regular cadets are allowed to participate in the certificate course on military science in the University of Dhaka, and academic credit towards their Degree (Pass and Honours) final examinations is awarded in the form of addition of marks up to 25 obtained by them in the certificate course over pass marks. In this way a cadet can avail himself of an opportunity to attain better results in the examination. In addition, cadets are given preference in civil service examinations and in government service. Cadets also enjoy recreational facilities like participating in excursions, picnics, sports, cultural competitions and foreign tours. Bangladesh National Cadet Corps has attained a position of special importance both in government and private spheres, and a plan has been drawn up to bring at least one college and one school in each upazila within the scope of activities of this organization in the future. See also *Bangladesh Army *Bangladesh Military Academy References External links *Official website of BNCC *Article on Banglapedia Category:Military of Bangladesh